


Visitation Day

by yorkisms



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: (mentioned in passing), I reject your canon and substitute my own, Korean Waylon Park, Multi, Polyamory, Recovery, Trans Waylon Park, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: Once every month or so, Lisa and their children (who are on a permanent "road trip") just so happen to stay in the same hotel as Miles and Waylon (who are on the run). It's the highlight of everyone's months.





	Visitation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same Ash's Outlast EU as Growth, but one doesn't need to have read that first- the only real connection that's textual is Waylon being trans and Korean. 
> 
> It's never explicitly discussed within this fic (though I may write something in-depth on that topic later), but Waylon, Miles, and Lisa are in what we in the polyamorous community would call a V: two people dating one person, but not each other. Thus, Miles and Lisa are not fully involved. 
> 
> Finally, I made Waylon's kids twins, because I said so.

Being on the road and homeschooling two six-year-olds is hard, but it’s nothing compared to what her husband must be going through. So Lisa Park keeps up the facade of somewhat normalcy. She scrolls tinder, like her husband told her to, so that hopefully Murkoff will think that she doesn’t know what he’s doing and leave them alone. 

She keeps the schedule. It looks random, but it’s so that the kids can see their father at least once a month in secret- so that  _ she _ can see  _ her husband _ once a month in secret. 

She doesn’t fear for his safety. Waylon is living with a human weapon, after all, in the form of Miles Upshur. They run on their own, they’re the real targets, and hopefully take the heat off of Lisa and the twins. 

It’s dangerous for them to meet at all, but Lisa can’t help but feel relieved when they stop for the night at a hotel Waylon is already checked into. There’ll already be a note waiting for her with a room number, and in the dead of night she’ll ask their children to come with her. 

She adores the look on her husband’s face when their little ones grin and jump into his arms. It strains his bad leg, but he holds them tight anyway. Lisa meets eyes with her husband’s bodyguard in the back of the room, where he’s holding an unlit cigarette. The color’s returning to Miles, Lisa thinks- she’d never really see him with it, but he looks better, too, like Waylon does. 

Jun and Jasper crawl onto the bed with their dad, babbling about what their mom showed them this month- national parks, museums, and historical sites. Miles steps outside to smoke. 

Lisa meets Waylon’s gaze, and he nods that she can step outside too, if she wants. 

Miles is leaning on the balcony of their motel, and when Lisa steps outside, he moves to offer her a smoke. She declines, but stays with him. 

“Don’t you want to see him?” 

“Don’t you? He looks so happy when he sees the twins.”

“I get to see him all the time. You don’t. Your kids don’t. They don’t need to remember me as their dad’s weird friend who’d lurk whenever they got to see him again.” 

“They wouldn’t if you and Way weren’t involved.” Lisa pauses. “I told him that we were going to be apart for a while. That he’d need someone like you. You stepped up, and we can’t thank you enough for it. It means a lot to know you’re taking care of Way.” 

“I know. I wouldn’t let him cheat on you. He loves you too much for that.” Miles takes a breath in through his cigarette. “He likes me fine, but to be honest, it’s the thought of you and the kids that’s keeping him alive. I’m not gonna correct him, but it’s still the only thing holding up his will to live.”

“What about you?” 

“What  _ about  _ me?”

“Well, I was gonna say you factor into his reasons to live, but then I thought. Do  _ you _ have a reason to live?”

“Yeah, because after the dream therapy and without me, Waylon’s vulnerable. You know it, I know it. We used it to help him sleep better, but- the swarm has such-  _ influence _ over him now, in anyone else’s hands it’s just a remote control for him. I can’t let someone else take control of the swarm and turn him into a puppet.”

“Nothing else?”

“Yeah, yeah, he should do as I say not as I do.” 

“Hey. If you really care about Way, actually talk to the twins. You know they’re his entire world, and he loves both of us unconditionally too. You’re not just his fuckbuddy, Miles, you’re probably one of the people he’s let in closest to him since college. Let’s not split up emotionally. That’s what they’d want. We stick together, and we’re gonna survive this.” 

“It’ll be a long few years before we even start to survive this, Lisa.” 

“That’s what Waylon would talk like when I started him on changing his name, and T. And he survived that.” 

“This is so much more.” 

“Maybe. But we have to believe that we can. I’m going back inside. Join me?” 

Miles drops the cigarette down to the story below. “Yeah. Alright.” 

When they step back inside, Waylon is practically grinning, covered in his two laughing sons. 

“Miles-- did you check the TV guide at this place? I’d get up, but, I- Jasper!” Waylon gasps as the child lays down on him, forcing the air out of his lungs roughly.

The offending child laughs so hard that it gets his father into a giggle fit, an expression both Lisa and Miles haven’t seen in so long it makes their hearts swell in perfect sync. 

Miles can’t help but oblige, picking up the catalogue. “Did they want to put something on?” 

“Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon, whichever one runs Spongebob Squarepants.” 

“That’d be Nickelodeon, hon,” Lisa says affectionately. She sits down next to Waylon and runs one hand through his bleach-blond hair. “Did you fix this recently?” 

“Hm?” Waylon asks, leaning into the touch. “Oh, the hair. Yeah, at the last stop. Miles helped.”

Miles manages to flip the television to something kid-friendly that makes the twins cheer. 

“Thank you Mr. Upshur!” 

He looks flattered, and that makes Waylon and Lisa smile. 

“Yeah, uh, no big.” 

Jun tugs on Miles’ ratty old jacket. “What’s your favorite cartoon, Mr. Upshur?” 

Miles pretends to think on it. “It’s probably an old person cartoon by now.” 

“Well, obviously-”

“Ouch, kid.” 

“But what’s it called?” 

“Back at the Barnyard. In college, I would get-” Waylon cuts Miles off with a warning look before Miles can explain marijuana to his children. “-tired. Late at night. And watch it. And, uh, you know how everything is funnier when you’re, uh, tired.”

Jun laughs, and Miles is pretty sure he’s in the clear on this one, at least. 

Lisa curls up with her husband, and Miles lets them. He can hear them murmuring sweet things to each other as the kids tug on his sleeves and start pestering him more and more with curious questions, most of which are harmless enough for Miles to answer. 

Lisa and the kids have to sleep in their own room so as not to arouse suspicion, and they leave at different times the next morning so that their presence isn’t further correlated. All they have is a date, brand of chain motel, and town for next month. 

Miles, the first time they did this, thought Waylon would be sadder the next morning, but as they take off Waylon is always happier. 

Miles supposes that’s what being a parent is like. Or, what being a  _ good _ parent is like. 

“You okay, Way?” 

“Yeah! Yeah. Just...they’re doing so good, you know? That’s the most important thing.”

“Hey, Way?” 

“Yeah?” 

Miles is about to say something more important, but he stops. “You put your cane in the back, right?” 

“I didn’t need it today.” 

“But you brought it, right?” 

“Yes, Miles, I didn’t forget anything at the motel this time.”

“Good, because you know the rule-” 

“No turning around for lost items.” 

“Exactly.”

“Unless it’s your camera.”

“That’s different. That’s the most valuable item we have.” 

“I’m just saying, you always are a little hypocritical.”

“Alright, Park, don’t make me put you to sleep,” Miles grumbles, nanobot swarm making a ghostly afterimage. 

“Are we getting lunch soon?” 

“That depends. Do you have cash?” 

“I have some.”

“Then let’s get lunch.”

By the end of the day, despite his protestations, Miles and the Walrider have put Waylon right to sleep, where he dozes in the passenger seat, getting rest. The sun is setting, and the Walrider keeps Miles awake for a long night drive. His body is healing some- his heart still beats, though it’s forced to by the nanobots, and his blood vessels slowly close, ending the hemorrhages in his chest. He’s slowly coming back from the dead. Waylon will limp forever, some days needing a cane from nerve damage. When the Walrider helps him sleep, he barely dreams of the bad things. Waylon’s hardly trauma-free, but his heart, his mind, are so much healed that Miles can barely connect the skittish victim he met in their early months traveling together with this version of Waylon.

It’s going to be a long month in between their next visitation day, but Miles thinks that he can help Waylon get through it. 

And something has him looking forwards to it too- not just to seeing Waylon happy, but seeing Lisa and their little twin boys again. 


End file.
